1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stoves, ovens, cookware, and cooking devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to cooking apparatuses and methods for wirelessly carrying out cooking procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
While little has changed in cookware in the past century or so, the needs of today's cook have changed over time. Today's cooks are expected to have all components of the meal completed at the same time. Today's cooks are expected to keep all meal components at the perfect temperature until served, a feat that may require stirring to avoid food from burning to the bottom of the pan. And today's cooks need a way to walk away while the food is cooking to attend to other chores. We address each of these expectations in the following invention.
Conventional stoves, ovens, and cookware do not provide cooks with much feedback as to the status of the contents in the cookware. Cooks have to rely on sight, smell, and timers to determine the status of the contents in the cookware. Relying on a person's sight and smell introduces human error to the cooking process. The suggested cooking time may change depending on the oven, stove, cookware used. In addition, altitude and ambient temperature may affect the suggested cooking time.
Cooks have to rely on thermometers, heating controls, and manual stirring to prepare food. All of which require the cook to be proximal the cookware. Requiring the cook to be near the cookware to perform actions wastes the time of the cook. Many cooking procedures require the cook to adjust the heat to properly prepare food. This may require the cook to further monitor the stove, oven, and cookware to determine when the heat should be adjusted. Monitoring the food and adjusting the heat wastes time.
The cooking of some dishes requires great skill and elaborate methods. Without spending an inordinate time practicing these dishes, they are hard to master or even create. Cooking logs and diaries are often used to documents and track methods used because of the many variables involved in creating some dishes. Failure to execute a cooking step at the opportune moment may take away from the intended taste of a dish.
Stirring is one common cooking step that usually requires a person to stand over the cookware and move a cooking tool. Stirr, is an automatic sauce stirring device that sits in a pan. Stirr is bulky and works only in cookware with contents that do not surpass a specific height. The odd shape of Stirr makes it a hassle to clean after use. In addition Stirr requires a person to manually press buttons on the device to carryout cooking procedures.
Many cooking procedures require the covering and uncovering the contents of cookware. A cook usually places or removes a lid in order to cover and uncover the contents of the cookware. Further, the cook is usually supposed to place or remove the lid at an opportune moment for best cooking results. Once again, this requires a cook to monitor the food for the opportune moment and be proximal the cookware for moving the lid. In addition, the cook may miss or forget steps in concurrent cooking procedures because of the time and attention required for monitoring the food and moving the lid.
Conventional stoves, ovens, and cookware do not interface with cooking recipes. Cooking recipes are generally followed by reading the instructions, then following the instructions. Many cooking recipe applications exist but they generally only allow the user to read recipes, read recipe reviews, save recipes, add recipes, and rate recipes. The present invention allows applications to interface with the stove, oven, and cookware.
The present invention eliminates the issues articulated above including additional issues with conventional cooking procedures. Moreover, the present invention allows for a more precise and structured cooking experience for cooks of all skill levels.